


Confession Time

by thatoneboyking



Category: Being Human (US/Canada)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-09
Updated: 2013-04-09
Packaged: 2017-12-07 23:21:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/754289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatoneboyking/pseuds/thatoneboyking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh has been thinking for months now about if he has feelings for his roommate or not, and every single time he thinks about it, he dashes the thought back into the corners of his mind. This time, he can't hide and has to tell him. Is Aidan not only his best friend, but something more as well?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confession Time

“Sorry it took me so long to get home, didn’t think it would nearly take as long as it did to get her blood down to the station. Nobody came in to take the rest of my shift either,” laughed Aidan while kicking off his shoes and plopping on the couch by his roommate. 

His lateness was good for Josh. It gave him a bit of time to think about what he was going to say to him. Just exactly how wrong could it go? Aidan was his best friend after all, but he couldn’t be more worried about what he would say. Would Aidan accept or reject him? Rejection seemed like the worst thing that could happen. After he thought about it, maybe Aidan would feel the same? The werewolf had been thinking this way for a few months now, but he started to think the hints he started dropping to Aidan were not helping at all. 

“It’s alright, really, it gave me a bit of time to get some cleaning done,” Josh lied, things were still lying about in the living room like nothing had been moved at all. 

Even Josh’s newly washed scrubs were laying on the chair along with one of Aidan’s several and similar shirts. A silver plate sat on the table, along with an opened bag of chips set adjacent. 

“You did such a fantastic job cleaning.”  
“Alright Captain Sarcasm.”  
“Just stating the obvious! And you say /I/ don’t put up my clothes.”  
“You don’t,” he pointed to the chair where the shirts sat by the scrubs.  
“Can’t blame me,” chuckled Aidan, “I just got home.”

Aidan crossed his legs and sat them on the coffee table in front of the leather couch, nearly knocking over the plate in the process. He then crossed his arms behind his head, looking towards Josh when he smacked his hand down on the plate, keeping it there so it wouldn’t fall onto the hardwood floor that he would have to clean up. 

“That was close!” he turned his head to Aidan, gritting his teeth at the almost accident.  
“Too close,” Aidan added in an attempt to instill his own humor into the mix.  
“Watch it next time!”  
“I might think about it!” 

Aidan’s tone was so full of laughter and a joking tone that Josh almost forgot the mishap even occurred. The vampire stretched his arms and yawned just because he could, and then turned his eyes directly to Josh as he started sitting back on the couch and huddled his legs to himself. His pale eyes attempted to stay on the TV and not on Aidan, but it was at the point now where it was far more awkward than it should be. He should be comfortable around his best friend, not a nervous wreck. 

Josh was sweating, easily noticeable from the top of his hairline. Every few seconds he would bring his hand up and wipe away sweat from it, he continued hoping that Aidan wouldn't notice, but he could see the subtle looks from the vampire start to occur more often.  
He finally couldn't take it anymore with Josh looking so beaten over something he didn't even know about; just the sweat pouring was enough to make him wonder. Was he sick? 

“Josh?” Aidan questioned, “are you alright? You’re ……sweating a good lot. Did you eat chocolate or something?” Aidan loved to joke every once in a while, even if it was a dog pun.  
“Oh, very, very funny,” Josh retorted, looking at Aidan to reveal more sweat.  
“I was being serious, are you alright?” Aidan’s eyes were looking Josh’s straight on, filled to the brim with concern.  
“I’m fine!” 

He turned away and had to think about it for a few more minutes. Did he really want to go through with this? Did he want to tell Aidan? How much longer could he truly go with hiding it?

Aidan scooted closer, a look of concern stayed about in the vampire’s pupils. “Seriously, I’m worried. What’s wrong with you? Did you have a long shift today? I know I rushed out this morning and didn't get a chance to talk with you, but you could still at least talk to me.”  
Josh was highly reluctant to respond, but he was finally at the point of not being able to hide it, no matter how fast his heart was prominently beating out of his chest, admitting time was now.

"Aidan, you are my problem."

He stopped for a moment, letting it seep in for a second or two, realizing that he needs to continue fast or Aidan will start to believe he's done something terribly wrong. 

"What do you mean? ..How am I? ..A problem?" mumbled Aidan. "What have I done?" Aidan was just about as confused as Josh pictured, but he was quickly trying to put his thoughts into words, not wanting to offend his best friend.  
"I've had ... ..feelings for you ..for quite a while now."  
Aidan blinked for a few seconds, " ..feelings? As in..?"

"These," Josh stated and leaned closer, moving a hand to Aidan's jaw and keeping it there for a soft kiss. The kiss stayed in motion for around 30 seconds before Josh finally pulled away, his heart continuing to beat out of his chest and wonder what Aidan thought. He was smiling, so he had hoped ...everything was well.

"You could have just said something to me, I feel the same way."


End file.
